


Counter-Melody

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, but not really, possible marineford spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace remembers days in summer, when Luffy used to encourage him to sing; off-tune and loud, but happy. Oh so very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter-Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolle/gifts).



> Prompt from Lollesblog

The soft hum filled the spots in the silence and the dripping of water, a breathy sound that hung delicate among the stalactites and stalagmites like a spider's web.

"What are you even humming, you damn pirate?" The Marine called gruffly, half asleep during the graveyard shift. Sleep was a long-loved but wistful promise for any caught during the midnight guard, and this particular Marine had been 'volunteered' by his fellow guards to stay behind in the cold while they went to gather up some food from the cooks.

The mournful tune was giving him the creeps; that was the only reason he even opened his mouth. Just to get the melody to leave his ears – to not get stuck in his head. He didn't want to be humming that sound while he worked.

The chains creaked, a shift of iron as the dreaded Fire Fist Ace moved, and the very air seemed to stop as the melody halted. "A song," He mumbled, and the Marine caught the curve of a grin stretching Fire Fist's mouth. "Just a song."

 _"_ _The islands in the south are hot, the islands-,"_ _C'mon Ace, sing with me!_ Luffy's laugh was as bright as the sunshine dancing on their skin, and the teen grinned in return, joining his brother's off-key singing " _In the west are cold-"_

_Wait for me, Luffy, and we'll sing together again. I want to do that with you! I want to see the sun again, and sing just one last song with you-_

_Just wait for me, Luffy._


End file.
